Just Another Day
by Kali1
Summary: Washu makes a shocking discovery.
1. Default Chapter Title

_****_Just Another Day

_Part 1_

_**by Kali**_

**_Author's forward:_** _The continuity for this, is the OAV one. With a couple of aspects from the Tenchi Universe series thrown in for good measure._

"I still miss her, everyday I think about my mother. I wonder if she would approve of the choices I make. If she's proud of me...." 

"I understand, Lord Tenchi. Not a day goes by, that I don't think of my lost baby." 

"Little Washu, I.... I don't know what to say. Have you tried looking for him?" 

"I've tried, but they were too powerful. They covered their tracks so well. It'd be miracle if I came across him, or his descendants ever again." 

"I... I'm sorry. But you never know. I mean I've just met my great-grandparents, and my great-aunts have been living here with us for several months. Of course, Sasami is more like a little sister, and Ayeka is........ Well, Ayeka is..... I don't know what Ayeka is." 

"Tenchi?" 

"Yes?" 

"My biological clock is still ticking, Tenchi. Maybe you and I could......." 

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Tenchi ran off in terror. With memory flashes of her previous experiments on him running rampant in his mind. "Will somebody **please** help me!!!!" 

Washu sighed in exasperation. Glancing down at a napping Ryo-Ohki she asked, "What's his problem?" The cabbit just mewed in her sleep, completely oblivious. "What a life you lead, not a care in the world. Sometimes, I envy you." 

"Perhaps it would be best, if you pursued someone closer to your own age?" 

"Sasami? No, it's you, Tsunami. You've taken temporary control over Sasami's body, correct?" 

"Yes, I felt it was necessary." 

"I don't see how this is any of your business. Unless,....... Unless, you want Tenchi for yourself! That's it, isn't it!" 

"No, no it isn't. Sasami is far too young, and I think Tenchi has enough problems with Ryoko and Ayeka as it is." 

"And whom do you think I should be pursuing? Most of the people on this planet, are fetuses compared to me." 

"There's always, Yosho." 

"That old man?" 

Tsunami sighed. "You're still a great deal older than him. He just looks older. But like you, his looks can be deceiving." 

"What are you trying to say?" 

"You know full well what I'm saying. You're just as obsessed with Tenchi as Ayeka and Ryoko are." 

"Says you!" 

Tsunami sighed again. "I give up. We'll talk again, sister." With that, Tsunami faded back into the recesses of her in Sasami's shared body. 

"'Sister?!' What are you talking about?!" 

"Oh, hi Washu! Dinner is ready, please come up before it gets cold. Plus, Mihoshi and Kiyone came over to visit us!" 

"Tsunami! Come back here! You can't tell me something like that, and then vanish! Tsunami!?" Washu exclaimed, as she shook Sasami's tiny frame. 

"Washu, you're hurting me?!" 

"Oh, ......... Oh, I'm sorry Sasami. I...... I just got....... oh never mind, it's not important. It can wait till later. C'mon, lets eat!" 

*************************************************************************** 

"See? I bought this portable karaoke machine. Isn't it great!" 

"Mihoshi! Where did you get the money for that?! If you used our rent money, I swear I will......" 

"I saved up for it. I put away a little yen from each of my paychecks." 

"Oh, oh sorry. Good work, Mihoshi. I know how much you love it. This will be much cheaper, then going to those places all the time." 

"Uh, didn't we already have a portable karaoke?" Sasami inquired. 

"We did, but Ryoko broke it," Ayeka stated, calmly sipping her tea. 

"Ayeka!!" Ryoko growled. 

"C'mon girls, lets just have some fun, and relax, okay?" 

"For you, Lord Tenchi, I'll try." 

"Thank you, Ayeka." 

"Fine, I'll play nice, this time. But I'm warning you princess, one day, the day will come when we......" 

"Ryoko!" Tenchi groaned. He placed his hand over her mouth in an attempt to silence her. "Good. Now, Mihoshi, since it's yours, why don't you start." 

"Okay! This is one of my favorites. I saw this on an American cartoon called 'Jem'!" 

"Now she's watching American cartoons, too? That girl really needs to stop watching so much television!" Kiyone moaned, clutching her head in her hands. A really bad migraine, started to swell up. 

"_'I make a prediction. Just you wait and see. All my hopes and dreams are more than fantasy! It's destiny!_'" As Mihoshi sang, her eyes lit up with joy. There was nothing she enjoyed more than a good karaoke. 

"Destiny!" Ryoko sang loudly, as she clutched Tenchi to her chest. 

"No, my destiny!" Ayeka cried out, as she pulled him away from Ryoko. 

"Why me?" Tenchi moaned. 

"Guys, that's not how the song goes!" 

"Oh, shut up!" Ayeka and Ryoko shouted in unison, both blasting her with energy. 

"Mihoshi? Mihoshi, are you all right?" A worried Sasami looked over Mihoshi. Blood was pouring out of a gash on her left hip. "Ayeka, you hurt her! How could you?!" 

"What?! Oh, no she's bleeding! You two, see what you've done! Why don't you guys ever realize that there are consequences to your actions!" Kiyone exclaimed. But Ryoko and Ayeka were completely oblivious to them. Furious, Kiyone pulled them apart, "Will you two stop this!!! Look at what you did to my partner!!" 

"Oh, my. How did that happen?" 

"Ayeka!!!!" 

"What do we do?!" Sasami asked fearfully. Frantically, she tore off a piece of her dress, and pressed it hard against Mihoshi's wound. "The bleeding isn't slowing down!" 

"Miyaa!" cried out Ryo-Ohki. She placed her paws on top of Sasami's hands to try and help. 

"We need to call an ambulance!" Nobuyuki proclaimed. 

"No, need. I can stitch her up in my lab." Washu stated calmly. 

"But, she might need a blood transfusion." A concerned Tenchi commented. 

"True, but one of us might be more compatible than a human blood donor. We're all aliens, after all." Washu corrected. 

"Oh, right, I forgot, you all look so humanoid and all. But then, I'm part alien as well......... Oh, God, my life is weird." 

**************************************************************************** 

After the tests had been run, the data analyzed, the computer had spit out the results that Washu had the closest matching blood type. But that was not all it mentioned. 

"It's not possible!! There must be some mistake!!! It's not possible!!!!" A stunned Washu proclaimed. She frantically ran the data over in over in her computer system, but each time it came up with the same results. Mihoshi was her descendant. It was a 99.0% match. There was no possibility of the test being wrong. After all, it was her design. And something she designed was perfect, being the greatest, scientific genius in the universe, and all. But how could she, possibly have a descendent like Mihoshi? "This is not possible!!" 

"Congratulations, Washu, you've found your long, lost family!" Tenchi beamed. 

"Tenchi!!!!! This_is_not_a_good_thing!!" 

"Why not? Mihoshi's a sweet enough girl. A bit clutzy at times, but sweet. You could do a lot worse." 

"Nobuyuki! Where's your stash of sake? I'm gonna need lots and lots of it," Kiyone groaned. 

"Save some from for me. I can't believe I'm actually related to..... to that!" 

"You shouldn't be so mean, Ryoko!" Sasami chastised. 

"Miyaa!" Ryo-Ohki agreed. 

"Oh, so you're actually happy that she's related to us?" Ryoko asked. 

"Miyaa, Miyaa, MIYAAA!" 

"Oh, right, of course. How could I be so forgetful. Mihoshi plays with you all the time, so of course you like her." 

"Miyaa! Miyaa, Miyaaa!" 

"No, I do think you're biased about her." 

"Mihoshi, are you all right?" Sasami asked. Mihoshi was sitting in a corner, her knees pulled up to her chin, with tears cascading like a waterfall from her eyes. 

"Miyaa?" Ryo-Ohki asked. Having given up trying to convince Ryoko that she was wrong. She decided to nuzzle the crying Mihoshi, to try and cheer her up. 

"Nobody likes me!" Mihoshi wailed. 

"That's not true, I like you, and Ryo-Ohki likes you. See?" 

"Miyaa!" Ryo-Ohki agreed, still nuzzling Mihoshi. 

"But..... But......" 

"You shouldn't let what other people think matter to you, Mihoshi," Yosho commented to her, as he placed his hand gently on top of hers. "I think you are a perfectly nice, young woman." 

"Yeah, Grandpa's right. Washu's just a bit stunned right now. Once she gets over the initial shock, I'm sure she'll warm up to the idea. I mean, after all, your grandpa is the Grand Marshall of the Galaxy Police. That's a pretty impressive accomplishment. She should be proud." 

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing, Ryoko?" 

"Yep, my new 'niece' is zeroing in on 'our' Tenchi. Of all the nerve!" 

"Yeah, how dare she!" 

"Um, shouldn't we be stitching up Mihoshi's wound, or something?" Nobuyuki asked. 

"Oh, right, I forgot all about that," Kiyone frowned, as she downed her third cup of sake. 

"Now, why don't you just rest, Mihoshi. We'll get you all patched up, and you can stay here until you recover." 

"Oh, thank you, Tenchi!" 

"Yes, that is very gracious of you Tenchi," Kiyone nodded appreciatively. 

"Yeah, it's not like it's my house or anything," Nobuyuki groaned. 

"Relax." 

"But, Father...." 

"She *could* be your future daughter-in-law, after all." 

"Oh, yes! You're right! Don't worry Mihoshi, you can stay as long as you like. It's not a problem." 

"Yosho! How dare you side against me like that!?" A furious Ayeka asked, regarding her brother with a harsh glare. 

"I'm not taking sides, I'm just keeping an open mind. After all, our father had more than one wife, why can't Tenchi?" 

"What?! Are you suggesting I share Tenchi, with ........ that?!" Ayeka yelled, pointing towards Ryoko. 

"Hey?! I wouldn't share him with you either, you self-absorbed princess." 

"Wait a minute! Don't I get a vote in this!" Tenchi screamed out in frustration. 

"Not now, Tenchi, we're discussing your future," Nobuyuki scolded his son. 

"Why me?!" Tenchi groaned. It was just another day, in his rather unusual life. 

**Disclaimer: **_All Tenchi characters belong to their respective creators, etc. etc. The lyrics of the Stingers song, "Destiny" (Ellen Gerstell did the speaking voice of Rapture, but not necessarily the singing voice. Usually, people other than the speaking cast, sang the songs.), from the cartoon "Jem", belong to Kinder and Bryant. This little fan fiction is meant as pure, harmless fun, and as such, no profit is being made from it._


	2. Chapter 2

_Just Another Day, part 2_

By Kali

**Author's forward: **_Ayeka and Ryoko get a little carried away watching a soap. While Washu comes to a realization._

"That man is such a pigheaded jerk!" 

"Yeah!" Ayeka heartily agreed. 

"How dare he force the adoption issue! He accuses Phillip of being a control freak, but he's being just as stubborn and pigheaded! What a hypocrite!" 

"Huh? What are you talking about, Ryoko? Phillip is the control freak. Jim's just trying to protect his family." 

"Are you watching the same show I'm watching!?" Ryoko and Ayeka yelled in unison. Each pointing a finger towards the other. 

"Guys, look! Phillip's taking his shirt off!" Mihoshi piped in enthusiastically. 

"Oooh, a love scene. I love those. Soooo romantic," Ayeka swooned. 

"Not to mention, sexy!" Ryoko agreed. "Of course, the actor's great build definitively helps matters." 

"Ooh, yeah. To be his wife. Lucky woman." 

"Soooooo, Ayeka, are you saying that you might be interested in another man besides Tenchi?" 

"I did not say that! All I said was that I admired the man's body," Ayeka said, but then pondered her words for a moment. She had, just 45 minutes earlier, accused a director of another soap of being 'booby cam' happy. "Oh my, did I...... what did I..... hmmmph! Well there is nothing wrong with admiring other people, and he's married, so it's a moot point. Besides, you were ogling him too!" 

"That was soooooooo romantic," Mihoshi commented, her eyes misted over. 

"Huh, it's over? What did we miss?" Ayeka asked. 

"Well, Phillip told Harley that he was very sorry for the way he treated her, and promised to do anything in his power to correct his mistakes. And........" Mihoshi started. She proceeded to give Ayeka and Ryoko a very detailed description of the scene. Reciting the dialogue practically word for word, and describing the actors movements during the love scene to a tee. 

"Well, at least with her around, we don't need to worry about setting the VCR to record," Ryoko commented. Ayeka nodded in agreement. 

_A photographic memory. Mihoshi has a photographic memory. Perhaps she isn't the idiot everyone thinks her to be_, Washu pondered as she watched the three women, from a distance. Her eyes then focused on her daughter as she chatted with the Princess of Jurai. _It's amazing how well Ryoko and Ayeka get along when they aren't fighting over Tenchi. Perhaps, it would be best if I got Tenchi's love? Then they wouldn't have anything to tear each other apart over. Or maybe, it would be better to let the three of them work it out on there own? _

With the commercial ending, the girls' focus returned back to the television screen. 

"Oh, we're back to Jim, the dimboy, and his arrogant, self-serving ways," Ryoko sighed. "Why can't he see Phillip's side of things?" 

"You mean, 'Me, me, me' boy?" 

"Hey! Beth is the 'Me, me, me' one. She just completely glosses over his past. All the pain and grief surrounding his adoption issues. What a selfish bitch!" 

"You're just siding with Phillip, because you are as selfish, and self-centered as he is," Ayeka snidely commented. 

"Ayeka!" Ryoko growled. 

"Um guys, you do realize that you're talking about fictional characters, right?" Kiyone asked. Having entered the room to try and talk to Mihoshi about an upcoming Galaxy Police conference call. She hadn't wanted to get into the midst of a heated debate. 

"Just what are you implying, Kiyone?" Ayeka asked. 

"Yeah, I don't like that condescending tone. We watch, because it's a nice way to unwind after a hard day." 

"A, you two never work. B, it's only one-forty in the afternoon." 

"So?" 

"'So'?!" Kiyone spouted, incredulous. 

"Just because we don't work, doesn't mean we don't have hard days. We've had to fight enemies like Kagato, and others. Our life isn't as easy as you make it out to be." 

"Ryoko's right, Kiyone. And despite what you may think, we have no trouble telling fiction from reality. That's Mihoshi problem, not ours." 

"Maybe you're right. Maybe I've been hanging out with Mihoshi too long. Maybe....... oooh, who's he?" 

"That's Phillip Spaulding. Sometimes bad guy, sometimes good guy, but all around major hunk of Guiding Light." 

"Ooooh, he is good-looking. Is he, the actor I mean, married?" 

"Yep." 

"Darn." 

"Phillip's currently being a control freak, and trying to steal his ex-wife's baby from her." 

"What Ayeka's neglecting to mention, is that it's his baby too. I really fail to see how someone with as many issues regarding adoption as he has, is a selfish bastard for trying to keep his parental rights regarding the baby. I mean, geez, what planet are you from, that you can't see that?" 

"Jurai." 

"It was a rhetorical question, Ayeka." 

"I knew *that*, Ryoko. I just didn't like your tone." 

"The point I'm getting at, is that it isn't right to force someone into giving up their parental rights!" 

"No. No, it isn't right. It's never right to force a parent against his, or her, will to give up a child," Washu commented softly, her voice quivering slightly. 

"Miss Washu? I'm sorry, I did not mean........." 

"I know..." 

"Wa.......... um........Mom, are you okay? I mean this stuff with Mihoshi and all........" 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I mean, I find my long lost great-granddaughter...... or is that great-great granddaughter?" Washu shook her head firmly. "No, that doesn't matter. What matters is, I promised myself that if I ever found my family, that I would accept them, for who they were. I wouldn't judge them based on 'social status', or anything else, like I was. And what do I do?" 

"It's okay, Miss Washu..... I mean great-grandma........or......" 

"Just call me Washu." 

"But that's disrespectful, and I don't want to be disrespectful......." 

"Please," Washu begged. "Or if you must, just call me 'mom'." 

"But you're my......." Mihoshi started, clearly confused. 

"Please?" 

"Not wanting to acknowledge your true age, Miss Washu?" 

"I'm too young to be a grandma." 

"When pigs fly," Ayeka groaned. 

"That can be arranged," Washu responded. 

"Okay, 'Mom'. Hey Ryoko! Does this make us sisters now?" 

"Mihoshi!" Kiyone groaned, and headed off back towards their ship for the 'call'. If her superiors had any questions regarding Mihoshi's whereabouts, she'd just say she was indisposed. It was even the truth. 

"No, she's still you're great-aunt," Washu stated calmly. She was determined to establish a relationship with her new found family. If that meant tolerating idiotic questions, so be it. 

"Oh, so it's okay for you to deny your age, but not me," Ryoko complained. 

"Ryoko, don't talk back to your mother. It's rude," Ayeka scolded. 

"Ayeka!" Ryoko exclaimed, then muttered under her breath, "Hypocrite." 

"What did you call me, Ryoko?" 

"What do you think, Princess?" 

"Not again!" Mihoshi wailed. 

"Some things never change," Washu observed. "And that's a good thing!" 

"Hey, lunch is ready!" Tenchi called out as he entered the room. "Sorry, it's so late, but Sasami and I just got back from the store." 

"All right!" Mihoshi giggled. "My stomach was growling up a storm!" 

"Mihoshi, if you would please sit by me, I have some questions regarding our family." 

"Sure, Mom! I'd be happy to!" 

"'Mom'?" Tenchi questioned. Looking at Washu in disbelief. 

"Long story," Washu shrugged. 

Tenchi sighed. _Well, at least Washu's starting to accept the truth. _

*********************************************************************************** 

The following day, things were more or less back to their usual grind. 

"Okay, now Ryo-Ohki, I want you to give this note to Tenchi," Ayeka requested, as she knelt before the floppy-eared cabbit sitting before her. The cabbit, who was eyeing her with a rather strong look of disdain. 

"Miyaa," Ryo-Ohki said in refusal. 

"I'll give you a carrot." 

"Miyaa!" Ryo-Ohki repeated, still steadfast in her stance. She remembered the last time Ayeka had promised her carrots for delivering something to Tenchi. She had forgotten all about her, and her poor little tummy, had to go hungry. 

"This time, I promise. On my word, as Sasami's sister. I'll even give you a carrot in advance," Ayeka assured the skeptical cabbit. 

"Miyaa?" Ryo-Ohki asked, as she started to regard Ayeka with her hopeful, carrot-hungry gleam. 

"Uh-huh," Ayeka nodded. 

"Miyaa! Miyaa!!" Ryo-Ohki happily agreed. Romping around Ayeka in circles. 

Ayeka giggled, as the cabbit rubbed up against her. "You really are something else. As pure as the morning dew. How could I ever have possibly hated you?" 

***************************************************************************** 

Fresh on the start of her mission for Ayeka, Ryo-Ohki barely heard the call of her mistress, until she was right on top of her. Literally. 

"Ryo-Ohki, I need you to do me a favor." 

"Miyaa?" Ryo-Ohki asked, dropping Ayeka's note. Fortunately, the letter fell, writing side down, so Ryoko didn't see who it was addressed to. Otherwise, her mistress might have gotten quite angry. Not a sight, Ryo-Ohki enjoyed. She preferred seeing her smiling, and joyful. 

"I need you to deliver this to Tenchi." 

"Miyaa," Ryo-Ohki mewed softly. Not another note. Please, not another note, she mewed. 

"I'll give you tons of carrots, and I'll even be civil to Nagi so you can spend some quality time with Ken-Ohki, next time he's in the solar system." 

"Miyaa?!" Ryo-Ohki asked, incredulous. Ryoko had been trying to get her to stop moping over Ken-Ohki, find another fish (or cabbit, as it were), in the milky way, as she always liked to put it. But now, now she was willing to be open minded? "Miyaa! Miyaa!" Ryo-Ohki romped around Ryoko in glee. 

"Good, girl, Ryo-Ohki! Now be sure to deliver this to him, by 7 p.m. Okay?" 

"Miyaa!!" Ryo-Ohki exclaimed, still filled to the brim with happiness barely contained. 

***************************************************************************** 

It wasn't until she reached Tenchi's door, that she realized the potential complications of delivering both notes. Ryo-Ohki didn't know what to do. She liked both of them. Adored both of them, actually. Even when Ryoko fed her peppers, she never could stay mad at her. She was her mistress, and something more. They had a kinship that stretched back for centuries. But, Ayeka was Sasami's sister, and to betray Ayeka, would be to betray Sasami.......... "Miyaaaaaaaaaa!" Ryo-Ohki wailed, tears starting to stream out of her tiny little eyes. 

***************************************************************************** 

_Must concentrate! The test's tomorrow. If I don't pass it, Grandpa will have my head. Or at least, he'll force me to........ Wait, what's that noise? Crying? Mixed with mewing? Ryo-Ohki?! _Tenchi focused on the sound of the crying cabbit. He found her sitting just outside his bedroom doorway. Two envelopes, one pink, the other powder blue, laying in front of her. "Ryo-Ohki? What's wrong?" 

"Miyaa, Miyaa!" Ryo-Ohki visibly brightened at the sight of Tenchi. She didn't have to betray either of them now. 

"Are those for me?" 

"Miyaa." 

"They're from Ayeka, and Ryoko, aren't they?" Tenchi asked, already knowing the answer. He picked them up, and weighed both envelopes in his hand. It felt as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. 

"Miyaa," Ryo-Ohki admitted, studying Tenchi's solemn expression. She hated to see him hurting like this. 

Tenchi sighed, "I don't know what I want. Or, who I want. I just need some air to breathe. To think. The last thing I want, is to hurt either of them." 

"Miyaa." 

"Yeah, they're both great. Each special in their own way. But there are complications, too. I know marrying relatives is acceptable on Jurai, even encouraged. But here on earth, well......... Then there is Ryoko. To say we didn't meet under the friendliest of terms, is an understatement to say the least." 

"Miyaa." 

"I just need to think. We all need to look at this situation with a clear head. Of course, with Dad and Grandpa encouraging things, that's a bit hard to do. But Mom, she would understand. I wish..... I wish she were here. 

"Miyaa," Ryo-Ohki added, with a sympathetic undertone. 

"You're a good listener, you know that, Ryo-Ohki?" 

"Miyaa!" 

"C'mon, let me get you some carrots for your trouble," Tenchi said, as he smiled down at the cabbit. 

"Miyaa, miyaa, miyaa!" Ryo-Ohki exclaimed, as she lovingly romped around Tenchi's feet. 

"You know, you haven't used your humanoid form much lately, Ryo-Ohki. Why is that? You don't like Washu's language lessons?" 

"Miyaa," Ryo-Ohki shrugged. She had found it hard to grasp the pronunciation of the words, so far only being able to say her own name, 'carrot', and a few other words, including 'Tenchi' and 'Sasami'. Washu had been very patient and understanding with her. Motherly, in fact. But ,she still felt a little strange about the whole thing. Her OS had been programmed with the ability to translate hundreds of different languages throughout the galaxy, but actually speaking those languages, was another matter entirely. 

"Would you like me to help out? I have an English test tomorrow, but I think we could study together. Don't you?" 

"Miyaa!" Ryo-Ohki exclaimed. But then the realization hit her, what about Ryoko and Ayeka? Her eyes started to well up with tears again, and she pointed her paw towards the envelopes lying on the floor. 

"Don't worry, Ryo-Ohki. I'll talk to them first. Tell them how I feel. Then we can study, okay?" 

"Miyaa!!" 

**Disclaimer**: _All Tenchi characters are the property of their respective creators. The soap Ayeka, Ryoko, Kiyone, and Mihoshi were watching, Guiding Light, is the property of P & G Productions. This little fan fic is meant as pure, harmless fun, and as such no profit is being made from it. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Just Another Day **

Part 3

Tenchi had told them, what he felt. Or more accurately, how confused he felt about them, and how he needed time to decide his own heart.

Neither, took it well, but then he didn't expect them to. Ryoko in particular, he found himself concerned by her reaction. She had flown out of the room, tears streaming from her eyes, and immediately headed to her room. There she had sequestered herself for two hours. Not talking to anyone, not even her mother, Washu. All she did do, was play her stereo loudly. As if that could drown out the pain in her heart.

* * *

"Ryoko?"

"Yes," Ryoko said, not turning to face him.

"You've been playing that song over and over again for more than an hour. Is that how you see our relationship?"

"I don't know, don't you see? Everything has gotten so topsy turvy since you all arrived. I haven't had time to breathe, or think."

"But you're saying that you don't love me?" Ryoko whimpered.

"No, I love both you and Ayeka. But in different ways. I'm just not sure, who I love, in that way."

"But not me?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then what, Tenchi? How do you really feel about me?"

"I ... I don't know."

"Come back when you do. Until then, just please, leave me be."

"Ryoko..."

"Go!"

"If that's what you want. I'm sorry Ryoko, I never meant to hurt you."

But Ryoko had turned up the stereo even louder, drowning out his words. Sighing, Tenchi left her room, only to discover a horrified Ayeka standing just outside. "Ayeka," Tenchi started.

"No," Ayeka whispered, dropping the cup of tea she had been holding, barely watching, as it shattered into little pieces. Just as Ayeka's own heart was breaking as well. "No!" She cried out, running as far away from him as she could.

"Ayeka!" Tenchi frantically called out. Then started running after her.

"Tenchi, wait."

"Grandpa? I have to follow her. I have to explain."

"Let me talk to her first."

"But..."

"Tenchi."

"Okay, Grandpa."

"Stay here, we will talk more about this later," Yosho stated firmly.

* * *

Yosho approached a quietly sobbing Ayeka who was sitting next to one of the nearby ponds. Her arms wrapped around her body in an attempt to keep from shattering any more.

"I can't stay here anymore."

"I know. I will miss you."

"Yosho?"

"Yes."

"Do you think that there will ever come a day, when this will hurt less?"

"Yes, it will take time, but the pain will fade... eventually. Ayeka, you deserve someone who loves you, for you. Not a prearranged marriage set up by our father. That is what I have always wanted for all three of us. That is partly why I stayed away."

"I know. I love you, brother. I'm glad that we had this time together."

"So am I."

* * *

"You ran after her. Not me," Ayeka started, her voice quivering with deep regret. Her head hung low, as she tried to keep Tenchi from seeing how hurt she was. "She's the one you love, not me. Oh Lord, why didn't I see it before?"

"I didn't... I only wanted to comfort her."

"But that's exactly the point, Tenchi. You wanted to comfort her, you wanted to make sure she wasn't hurting to badly over your decision. That's the difference. That's the be all and end all. You made a choice when you ran after her. I can see it all crystal clear now."

"Ayeka..."

"Please, don't deny it. You said today, was a day for truth telling, so please tell me the truth now."

"Ayeka... Ayeka, I'm sorry."

"Thank you, for your honesty, Tenchi."

"I never meant to hurt you, Ayeka."

"Yes, so much so, that you let the white lie continue in an attempt to spare me."

"It wasn't a lie. I do care for you."

"But as a friend," Ayeka finished.

"Yes."

"Don't you see Tenchi, I don't want to be your friend, I want to be your lover."

"Ayeka..."

"No, let me finish. I know now, that, that can never be. I think it's best... I can't stay, not anymore," Ayeka whispered. Not looking him in the eye. Not wanting him to see the teardrops trickling from her eyes.

"Ayeka," Tenchi started. He hated this, he hated that one of them had to suffer. "You don't have to leave."

"Yes, yes I do. I can't be here, live in the same house as you, and not love you."

"Ayeka."

"I know, I know you love Ryoko, and not me. That's why I must leave. Please understand Lord Tenchi. This will be better for everyone."

"And Sasami?"

"She wants to stay, and be with Ryo-Ohki. She loves that little cabbit so."

"Not more than her sister."

Ayeka managed a weak smile in appreciation of his comment. "We'll keep in touch. And she'll come back to Jurai and visit every once in awhile. It won't be the same. But she's happy here, and I don't want her to leave against her will."

"I don't want you to leave against your will."

"I'm not, Lord Tenchi. I know in my heart and soul that this is the best for everyone. No more fighting, no more one-upmanship. Just peace for the first time in years. I give that to you, Tenchi, my love."

"Ayeka..."

"I'll be leaving tomorrow, at first light."

* * *

"Tenchi, I... "

"Ayeka."

"No, no more words. Goodbye Tenchi, I will never forget you."

"Neither will I."

"Ryoko, you were a worthy adversary, I give you that."

"So were you. No one else has been so stubborn, and steadfast with me before. I mean that in a good way."

"Of course. Yosho, I will miss you."

"As will I, dear sister."

"Sasami, I...I."

"Don't worry, Ayeka, I'll come visit you lots. Ryoko said that I can borrow Ryo-Ohki whenever I want to, to go see you, Daddy, and Mommy."

"She did. That was very nice of you," Ayeka thanked Ryoko, stunned.

"Not a problem," Ryoko shrugged.

"Nobuyuki, thank you for being such a gracious host."

"Goodbye, Ayeka. I'm sorry things worked out this way."

"So am I. Mihoshi, Kiyone... I hope you two get everything you deserve in life. Kiyone, I hope you receive the promotion that you so deserve so much. If you want, I could..."

"No, but thank you. It's been a pleasure knowing you. Property damage aside, I'll miss you," Kiyone said.

"So, will I!" Mihoshi wailed.

"It will be, okay, Mihoshi. I'll be fine. And we can always write to each other."

"You will?"

"Yes, Washu's given me a direct link to her computer system, so we can keep in touch regularly."

"Wow! My 'Mom's' great, isn't she?"

"Yes, she sure is. Goodbye, Little Washu."

"Goodbye, Ayeka."

"Farewell, all of you. I will never forget you," Ayeka said as she was beamed up to her ship.

"You'd better not!" Washu exclaimed, as she waved goodbye.

"How could I," Ayeka whispered as she waved back. "You've all been my family for the past few years."

**Author's note:** _Well this is my solution to ending the Ayeka/Tenchi/Ryoko triangle. I couldn't get over the great-aunt aspect of the Tenchi OAV series, even though they are more distantly related in the Tenchi Universe series, so I went with Ryoko. Partly because of that, and partly because I think they would work better together over the long run. _

_As for Ayeka leaving, I couldn't see her staying there, and being forced to suppress her feelings for Tenchi. Better to get back out there, and let time heal the hurt, without being reminded of it, day in and day out. Well, anyhow..._

**Disclaimer: **_All Tenchi character belong to Pioneer/AIC. This little fan fiction is meant as pure, harmless fun, and as such no profit is being made from it._


End file.
